OMG! THIS IS SO COOL! :D
by whysosiriusblack45
Summary: I'm a movie obsesser. And three terminators are after me. Wth? ON HIATUS
1. Well this sucks

yeahh... this is a terminator fanfiction :) i love terminator and had fun writing this. i am most likely gonna continue the story if i have time :)

go terminator!!!! :D

* * *

There are some of us in the world who believe what no one else does; what everyone else calls fiction. They say we take the story too seriously, that it could never be real. I am one of those out there who believe. And that is why I survive.

Me? I'm obsessive. I obsess over movies, TV, musicals, books, actors, you name it. And if I get obsessed enough with one of those things, I practically study it. I know it inside out. Every week or so, my obsessions switch around, sharing my mind because I can't express all my love for these things in one day. The Terminator movies were different. I hadn't had an obsession that bad since Titanic. It was the 18th month since I had first watched the movies, and I still wouldn't stop ranting about it. Me and all three of the original Terminator movies were best friends, plus I was obsessed with the fourth as well… it just wasn't the same terminator I guess. I looked up facts, joined blogs, read fan fiction, went on IMDB, researched the actors, watched YouTube videos, and did anything else I could to know more about it. And that's when the scary stuff started to happen.

"We'll be out until around ten, honey!" my mom called as I ignored her and continued watching Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines on my computer in my room. "Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too, mom!" I yelled back, my eyes not really leaving the screen, nor my brain comprehending what I was saying. I had long ago obtained the skill of managing to carry a decent conversation with someone while watching a movie; it just came naturally. Now I was alone at my house, and I was sixteen. Usual teenagers would call a party, but knowing my friends, they were probably watching a movie right now, just like me, so I didn't bother.

I was just at the part where the Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) was walking slow motion through the smoke down the hall toward John Connor, when a loud knock came from the front door. I groaned, and then I paused the movie, ambling slowly down the stairs to the door.

"Probably some stupid UPS guy," I grumbled to myself, approaching the door. Our front door has long windows on either side of it, and I glanced through it to see who was out there, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

It was Robert Patrick, the guy who played the T-1000 in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. But he was young… too young. He looked exactly like he did back in 1992. I've seen recent pictures of him, and there was no way that any amount of face lifts could get him to look like this again. I hesitated, not opening the door just yet. He was wearing a cop outfit… just like he did in T2. Same hair cut, same ageless face, same everything. I sneaked back before he could see me staring at him through the window. There was another loud knock on the door, and I jumped. The knock itself didn't sound right; it sounded like it was made by a club banging on the door. I started stepping back, intent of going back to my room and/or calling the REAL cops.

"Molly Draycott?" he asked in a toneless voice through the door. My eyes widened to the size of saucers. He knew my name. This didn't seem right…

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a large silver blade was sticking through my front door. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, because all I saw was a T-1000 glaring at me, throwing my door into the front lawn. One thing screamed in my mind as I saw the T-1000: Run.

My feet flew out from under me, as I sprinted across the room, dodging furniture and skidding down a hallway to the back door. I flung it open and started running to the woods in my backyard. I leapt over the log that was supposed to keep people out of the woods, but I had explored them enough to know them like the back of my hand. I kept running, but I looked back and saw the T-1000 stalking after me at a considerably slower yet more threatening pace than mine.

Then I collided with a really hard stationary object, and everything became a little fuzzy. I looked up at the figure, a little dazed. I saw sunglassed eyes staring into mine.

"Molly Draycott?"asked the Terminator, clad in a black leather jacket as I sat there gaping at the governor of California. I swallowed hard.

"Are- are you here to kill me?" I asked, terrified out of my wits.

"No," he said. "You must live."Wide-eyed and scared, I stood up shakily. This could not be happening. The Terminator? There was no way that he was real; I had dreamed that something like this could be real for years, and it was happening right in front of me. Suddenly he grabbed me by the collar.

"Get down." Only then did I notice he was holding a bazooka and I quickly ducked behind him. I turned to look at where he was aiming. It was not the T-1000, but the T-X from Terminator 3, and she was wearing the same creepy red leather suit that she did in the 3rd movie. Both of them were after me? Great, just great! This day was going great!

I kinda just sat there staring at all of them in awe. Either all of them had gotten face lifts and had worked out nonstop for three years, or they were real. I was hoping it was the face lift one, because there is no way in hell that I could be standing in the middle of three real life terminators. NO WAY. And if they all had gotten face lifts and stuff, then why were three extremely famous actors, one of them being the Governor of California, be doing at my house at 9:00 at night?!

And then Kristinna Loken's hand started morphing into that weird electric weapon thing. I stared at it in disbelief, as Schwarzenegger blasted his bazooka at her again and she went flying through the air. It looked exactly like it did in the movies. Like a splash of metal was where she had been shot. No way that that was real. I had to be dreaming. But I didn't remember going to bed! I could remember my whole day perfectly up until this very moment! There was no possible way for a person's hand to morph into a perfect shiny blade like Robert Patrick's did… no way… my eyes had to have been playing tricks on me… that had to be… right?

Arnold Schwarzenegger turned to me, his face blank as he stared at me through his thick black sunglasses. He held out his hand.

"_Come with me if you want to live._"

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open and my eye twitched. I just heard _the most famous line in history_ right from the man who made it famous. Chills went down my spine, and I knew it was now or never. I really didn't want to die this early in life. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet. He grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me through the woods, and I followed him, still numb with shock.

The T-100 (aka Arnie) turned around and pulled out his really cool rifle from the second movie. And then he did the spinney thingy where he flipped the gun and then shot behind him. My mouth dropped open and I nearly started jumping up and down with fangirly joy! That move is so cool!!! :D

But a bullet that nearly missed me pulled me back to reality. Oh right; I was being shot at. Fear and adrenaline rushed through my veins and the T-100 kept dragging me through the woods. He had slowed down the other two terminators for at least a minute or two.

"Where are we going?" I managed to say. I half expected him to say "Get to da choppa!" but he didn't and I was kinda disappointed.

"To the car," he replied shortly. We were nearing the edge of the woods now; I could see streetlamp light through the trees. Arnie (as I had come to call him in my mind) led me toward a car parked to the side of the road… The weird thing was that it read "Emery Animal Hospital" on the side of the truck. I stared at it for a second. Wait a minute… wasn't that the truck Kate Brewster owned in T3?

Before I could contemplate anymore, Arnie opened up the back of the truck and made me crawl in side. I did so willingly; even if this wasn't actually the terminator, I still chose to get in the back of his truck. Why you ask; isn't that a stupid thing to do, getting in the back of a stranger's van? Well, yes it is stupid. But seeing how Arnie had just saved my life five times in the last fifteen minutes, I figured I was better off coming with him than refusing and hanging behind to be killed by some famous celebrities. It was pitch black in the back of the van and I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly something touched my leg and I screamed loudly.

"Shhhhh!" berated a woman's voice. "Quiet, we're not gonna hurt you." I knew that voice… I've seen so many movies with her in it. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I peered around the van. My mouth fell open in shock as I saw Claire Danes and Nick Stahl crammed into the back of the van with me. They were dressed in the same costumes they wore in T3.

"No way," I breathed. This was a fan girl's dream come true! "Are you really-?"

"My name is John Connor," said Nick Stahl as the car revved and jerked forward; we were now on the move. John/Nick Stahl gestured to Claire Danes. "This is Kate Brewster."

"No way…" I breathed. "You guys aren't real. You can't be… you're just characters… extremely cool kick-ass characters… right?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kate/Claire.

"You guys are just in a movie," I told them.

"No we're not," Kate/Claire said like she was questioning my sanity.

"What do the terminators want with you?" asked John/Nick.

"So this is really real?" I asked. "Those are actually _the_ terminators?"

"Yes," John said impatiently. "What do they want with you?"

"I-I don't know," I stammered. "I'm just a 16 year old kid. I don't know anything." John frowned at me. He turned and then knocked on the wall of the van. The grate slid open to where the front seat was located.

"Why is _she_ here?" John asked the terminator. "Who is she?"

"Molly Draycott is from this alternate reality we are in right now. She has been deemed an unparalleled asset to the Resistance. We must take her back to your and Kate's universe before the portal closes," came the monotone answer. John looked like he already knew all of this, but Kate's expression suggested that this information was all new to her as well.

"Wait a second," I said holding up my hands. "A portal… universes? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Upon discovering time travel, the Resistance also found alternate universes. In one of these universes, your lives only exist as movies. You and Kate are characters played by actors," the terminator explained referencing to John and Kate.

"Why did the Resistance deem her important?" asked John staring at me curiously.

"In this universe, she is the most knowledgeable about the Terminator movies. She will be a great help during the days after Judgment Day," Arnie's monotone voice stated again. I looked surprised. I was being dragged to a dangerous universe because I obsessed over a movie series too much?

"Wait a second," I said confused. "If you guys are all from the third movie, then why is the T-1000 here? Shouldn't you have destroyed him like ten years ago?" I asked John. His brow furrowed along with mine. He turned and looked to the grate in the wall. Before he could even ask the terminator answered.

"There are more alternate realities than this one. The T-1000 followed us through the portal along with the TX and another T-100. The dimension we are attempting to get back to, is the third movie," he addressed me. I slumped against the wall of the van. This was really happening. I was being chased by ALL THREE terminators.

"Wait a second," I said. "Don't I get a say in this? I have parents, people who will be looking for me, because in this world, Judgment Day doesn't exist! Everyone's not gonna blow up in an hour, so they're gonna be wondering where the hell I am!" I protested.

"They will assume you have been kidnapped," the terminator started shortly. I glared at the grate in the wall.

"You _are_ kidnapping me though," I said. "Why do I have to some with you?"

"Because if you don't come with us, the terminators will go after you and kill you," John told me. "Besides, if you were so in love with the movies, then isn't this the chance of a lifetime to come with us?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment.

"It was a dream," I said. "A dream to fight by your guys' side. But now that it's real… I don't want to go to a universe where Judgment Day is real. I don't want to be shot at constantly, hiding in the wreckage of a nuclear holocaust. Terminators are much scarier when they're real. Extremely badass, but still scary. I have a choice to live where that doesn't exist…"

"They will come for you if you choose not to come with us," John said grimly. "You either die in this universe or live to _possibly_ die in ours. It's your choice." I sat in silence for a moment or two.

"I'll come with you," I said. "On one condition."

"What?" asked Kate.

"He has to say 'I'll be back.' Right now," I said pointing at Arnie in the front seat. John rolled his eyes at me and Kate muffled an exasperated sigh. John shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the wall again. The grate slid open.

"I'll be back," the terminator said. I grinned and clapped my hands in fangirly excitement.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed. That was before our truck got hit and the entire van flipped over, and everything went black.

To be continued….

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! Read and Review pretty please! :D


	2. Through the Portal of Doom!

Sorry it took me so long to update guys! SORRY!!! but its done now and i promise that i will try to have the next chapter done sooner than this! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

I felt a stabbing pain in my head as I struggled to regain consciousness. The van had flipped over and I had been thrown out of the back onto the cold hard pavement. Someone was tugging on my arm and I looked up to see John Connor slinging my arm around his shoulder and dragging me to his feet. I blinked a couple of times, becoming less and less disoriented with each blink. I started to move my feet and managed to pick up my speed until we were all running at the same pace. I looked back over my shoulder, wincing as my head gave a nasty throb. The van we had been in was smashed up against a tree by a cop car and I saw the T-1000 climbing out of it. My eyes widened in fear as his hands changed into long metal blades and I started hopping forward as fast as I could go. Arnie the terminator was in front of me, leading our small group through downtown Hudson, OH. So that's where we had been driving, to downtown.

"Where exactly is the portal?" I yelled to Arnie.

"In the parking garage near Y.A.S. and Quiznos," he told me. I chuckled inwardly; it was funny hearing the terminator say Y.A.S. and Quiznos, since he never said stuff like that in the movies. We turned a corner, following the sidewalk to the center of downtown Hudson. Across the street I saw the Green, a giant grassy plain in the middle of all the streets and shops. Around it was Y.A.S. and Quiznos, with that weird dog shop nearby.

"C'mon!" I yelled darting across the street, now knowing where I was going. I didn't look back to see if they were following me; I just ran straight for where the terminator said the portal was. I skidded to a stop on the street corner by Quiznos and turned and sprinted down the sloping hill to the parking garage. I could see even from this distance, sparks and electric light spraying from the dark shadows of the parking lot. I was getting tired; I'm not a good runner, which in this case is a _very_ bad thing. Finally I reached the entrance to the garage; I darted in and stopped in my tracks, gazing in awe at the portal.

It was beautiful, but terrifying. It was a perfectly round flat circle, with electric lightning rimming the edge, and the inside of the circle was a blinding bright white, spitting sparks every few seconds. I walked to the side looking at the back of it; it was as thin as a piece of paper and as bright as the sun's glare. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I whirled around. John and Kate skidded to a stop beside me, and also stared at the portal in wonder. I assumed they had been in the back of the van when they traveled through it the first time, so they had been unable to see what it is they were going through. Arnie ploughed right by us, heading not toward the portal, but toward one of the cars in the parking lot. I rushed over to him as he smashed the window of the car and quickly disengaged the alarm.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "This is no time to hotwire a car! The T-1000's right behind us!"

"We must travel through the portal in a metal shell or else your human bodies will be disintegrated."

"Oh," I said. Reasonable enough. I hastily opened the door and climbed in the back of the car, which happened to be a Jeep. "Kate, John! C'mon! Get in the car!" I screamed at them. They started running toward the Jeep. Suddenly, the T-1000 appeared behind them, evidently having caught up with us. My eyes widened in horror as he swung his hand-sword at John, nearly missing his back, ripping through his jacket. Kate and John were running with all their might toward the Jeep.

"C'mon!" I told the terminator. "We have to help them!" Without a word, Arnie pulled out his rifle again, and did the really cool flippy thing with the gun, and blasted at the T-1000. It hit the T-1000 square in the chest, but he kept coming at us, only stumbling a bit. But a bit was enough, and John and Kate flung themselves into the car. Arnie revved the car while simultaneously shooting the T-1000 with his awesome flippy gun trick. (Don't you guys just love my exact terminology on such things? the flippy gun trick)

Kate, John, and I were all crammed in the backseat, while Arnie took off, turning and driving straight toward the portal. I gritted my teeth and waited for it. Suddenly the car jolted and looked behind me to see the T-1000 clinging to the back of the Jeep with its hook-like sword-hands. I screamed at Arnie to drive faster. I looked ahead of us and saw we were hurtling full speed at the bright white portal. I braced myself for the impact. 3…2…1.

_BANG!_

Suddenly everything was a bright blinding white, and all I knew was excruciating pain. It felt like every atom in my body was exploding and then being set on fire. I would have screamed, but I couldn't. My vocal chords weren't working right. And then, the pain abruptly stopped. I gasped and opened my eyes, my nerve endings still tingling from shock. I glared at all of them.

"What the _hell_?" I growled at them. "Why didn't you tell me portal traveling hurts?!" Kate looked at me apologetically.

"It was just another factor that would discourage you from coming to this universe," answered the terminator.

"I already made you say 'I'll be back!' In nerd talk that's like a binding contract and nothing I'll ever do could ever repay you! SO OF COURSE I WOULD COME WITH YOU!" I yelled at them. John shrugged his shoulders and Kate still looked guilty. The terminator was indifferent as ever.

Then suddenly, a three foot perfectly sharp blade was sticking through the window, an inch from my nose. I gazed in horror at the T-1000 as is retracted is claw and started climbing on top of the Jeep.

"Arnie!" I yelled to the T-100. "Shoot it!" Arnie complied, again doing the flippy gun trick and I had a fan girl moment once more; the T-1000 lost its grip on the Jeep and spiraled off the back, hitting the pavement hard. I turned to see Kate and John staring at me strangely, for I had just called the terminator by a name.

"Why did you call it Arnie?" John asked. I shrugged.

"Cuz in this universe, he's played by an actor named Arnold Schwarzenegger," I explained. "Which reminds me, who's the governor of California in this universe?"

"What?" asked John, staring at me strangely again. I rolled my eyes and was about to reply when there was a large _thump_ and we were jerked to the side, the Jeep skidding violently along the road. I rubbed my neck, wincing as I looked to see what had hit us. I rolled my eyes as I saw the TX driving a giant red fire truck. Red really was her color, wasn't it?

"Any idea how you're gonna take her down Arnie?" I yelled up to the front. When I didn't get a response, I rolled my eyes. Great. We're all doomed. Arnie swerved the Jeep and hit the fire truck on its side. For all the damage it did, we might as well have thrown a rock at it.

"Hey, Arnie! Here's an idea! SHOOT THE GODDAMN BITCH!" I cursed at him, and he compliantly pulled out a bazooka from nowhere and aimed and fired at the TX. I smiled, pleased with myself. I congratulated myself for swearing as much as they did in the Terminator movies. Siriusly, that's the only reason the 2nd and 3rd ones are rated R! Because of swearing! Dark Knight had more violence. Then again I was probably desensitized by now, having seen all the rated R movies I have; can't tell the difference between R and PG-13, unless one of them has a love scene in it. Ah well, but this pondering is for another time because as this current moment we were being chased by the TX, which was intent on killing us one way or another.

"Do you guys have any weapons?" I asked John and Kate. John pulled out a gun.

"I only have one," he said.

"Seeing as how you've been trained by your commando mom, and we haven't, I say that you get it. Now start shooting at her!" I told him. Without a word, John turned, firing his gun at the TX. Thank God we've only been dealing with one of them at a time, not all three together.

"Take the wheel," Arnie told me, before climbing onto the hood of the car. I quickly grabbed the steering wheel and wriggled into the front seat.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him. He didn't answer, and I realized what he was gonna do about a second before he did it. Arnie took a mighty jump, and leapt from the hood of our car to the fire truck. Even though the front of the fire truck doesn't really have a hood, the terminator somehow managed to hold on. He smashed his hand through the windshield, and grabbed the TX by her collar. She looked down and back up at him, just as he pulled her through the windshield, smashing glass everywhere.

"WOOHOO!" I cheered. "GO ARNIE!!!"

Arnie sat in the driver's seat and started steering the red metal beast away from us, but unfortunately when he had pulled the TX through the window shield, she hadn't fallen off. She had clung onto the hood of the car, just like Arnie. Only now she was climbing up like a creepy little spider to kill the one terminator that was actually on our side.

"ARNIE!" I yelled at him. "WATCH OUT!" He didn't really need to be warned, seeing how he's a terminator and all, but y'know what? I couldn't help it, cuz the terminator was still like a human to me considering most of my life I had known him as the governor of California, not an actual death machine. Anyways, Arnie grabbed her by the collar again and tried to throw her of the truck, but she had learned from before. She grabbed Arnie and flung him out the window before he could even react. I watched horrified as she climbed back into the driver's seat, and turned her head to look directly at me. I swallowed hard. This was very eerie. She pointed her arm at us, John's bullets having little affect on her at all, and her hand morphed into that weird electric laser gun thing from the 3rd movie.

But what I hadn't seen was when Arnie had gotten thrown off the fire truck, he had pulled an Indiana Jones, and scaled the bottom of the moving vehicle (like in Raiders of the Lost Ark). He reached the back of the fire truck and climbed up and over the roof, back to the driver's seat. And just as the TX was about to shoot a ball of electric energy at us, Arnie swooped in and kicked her in the face. I breathed a sigh of relief. Go Arnie!

And then, through a series of completely complicated actions that I'm not entirely sure how they went, Arnie was back on our car and the TX was hanging on to the back of the fire truck, meaning no one was driving it… uh-oh.

"Pull ahead of the fire truck," Arnie instructed me. I gulped and nodded, on edge from being shot at, constantly. I drove the car at least forty feet ahead of the swerving fire truck, and I realized that Arnie was gonna jump off again. Before I could say a word, he jumped and landed in the concrete, indenting it with his metal feet. I turned my head and saw the fire truck run headlong into the terminator, but it wasn't Arnie that got smashed to smithereens. He stood like an anchor as what was left of the fire truck smashed into him, wrapping around him so that it no longer looked anything like a car. I skidded to a halt, turning the Jeep to see what had just happened.

"What are you doing?!" cried John. "Keep driving! The TX is still after us!" I glared at him.

"We need Arnie back; do you really think we stand a chance against all those terminators if we don't have him? In all the movies you've been in John, the only reason you lived was because Arnie saved your ass at least five times. _We need him_," I told him grimly. John looked like he wanted to argue, but Kate cut him off.

"Just let it go John," she told him. I made a mental note that I liked Kate, only when she was on my side of course. I looked to the wreckage of the fire truck. I smirked at John when I saw Arnie climb easily out of the debris and started running robotically to us.

"Move over," he told me, and I happily obliged, not wanting to drive any more. I climbed into the back row again, squeezing between John and Kate. John wasn't liking me much right now, probably because I insulted his manliness saying that he needed the T-850 to protect him. (a/n I finally figured out that Arnie is NOT a T-100 thanks to PskullV (thank you very much! i felt so foolish for calling him a T-100, thanks!). In the third movie [which is the version of him I'm using] he is a T-850. Thanks to PskullV!)

"Where are we going now?" I asked as Arnie started speeding away from the wreckage.

"To New Mexico, where you will be safe when Skynet becomes self aware," he said.

"Wait- so you just kidnapped me from my universe _right before Judgment Day happens_? Well this sucks…" I said slumping into my seat. "Are we going to Crystal Peak?" I asked.

"Affirmative," he said.

"And what are we going to do about the _three_ different terminators on our tails?" I asked.

Silence.

"Brilliant," I muttered.

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! Review please!! :D and suggestions? i have a general idea of what i want to do, but any fun blerbs you guys want me to add in on the way would be greatly appreciated! (a/n if you give me an idea and i use it, do not fear! i will give credit to you for your idea! just saying... :D) I LOVE YOU!


End file.
